As I Lay Dying
by xxxMusicLover3xxx
Summary: "I felt weak, I felt drained, and most of all I felt…dead. A few second later I was drowned into darkness."- Please Read. I suck at summaries, the story is way better. Alex/Mitchie Vampire Story. R
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I posted this on Saturday but it was too short so I decided to rewrite this and make it longer. And just so you guys know this is a vampire story. And don't worry it wouldn't be like Twilight... Or at least I'll try my best to keep it at a small Twilight-ish style. **

**Disclaimer: Well I don't own anything but the plot. Camp Rock and W.O.W.W would be way different if I owned them. =)**

**Prologue**

Alex's P.O.V

Have you ever felt watched? Like you're being followed? Like they see every single move you make? I'm feeling like that right now. But I don't think someone's following me. I know. I wish I could just disappear out of these dark and empty streets. I feel myself getting dizzy from every step I take. Like I could just black out on the next step.

"Who's there?" I asked to no one in particular. I got no response back. My heart is beating loudly in my ears and I decide to do the one thing I can do right now. I choose to run. I feel my blood boiling in my veins. I can't find myself to stop running and I can't feel my legs anymore. As I turned a corner, I feel my body collide with someone.

"Alex?" It was Justin. "Where have you been? Mom's been going nuts trying to find you! You could've at least answered your phone" My phone? I checked my pockets, but my phone was no longer there.

"Sorry, my phone must've fell from my pocket while running"

"Why were you running?" He asked. Should I tell him that someone was following me? That I ran to get away from them? That I was scared and feeling vulnerable at the moment? "Are you going to answer me or just stare at me dumbstruck? Why were you running?"

"I'm sorry I just don't feel like talking right now," And it was the truth. I really didn't feel like talking. I just wanted to know why someone would be following me. I just walked past him and entered the substation. I didn't see my parents anywhere so I assume they might be upstairs. I really didn't want to be asked any questions as to where I was, who I was with, or what happened.

I headed upstairs and went straight to my room. I lay on my bed not bothering to turn on the lights, tonight's events running through my head. Everything that happened tonight seemed unreal, like it was just a dream. At least that's what I would've liked it to be. But it's not. None of it is. It's all real. I drifted off to sleep shortly after that, too tired to get up and change.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the sun shining on my face. I faced my alarm clock on the nightstand and it read 8:30am. To me it was weird, because I really never wake up before 10. Going back to sleep wasn't an option because once I wake up, it's hard to go back to sleep. Once I got up, I noticed my shoes were off, so someone must have come to my room and took them off. Once I made it to the bathroom I quickly brushed my teeth and made it back to my room to get dressed.

By the time I was done it was already 9. I walked out my room and went downstairs to find my mom making breakfast. I walked towards the refrigerator and was about to open it when my mom stopped me.

"Where were you yesterday, Alex?" she asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I was…uhm…I was coming from my walk at the park." I responded. "I lost my phone, so I couldn't answer your calls. I have to buy a new one today, my phone was a piece of cr-I mean garbage anyway" I added and stopped myself from cursing just in time.

"I was worried sick last night! I sent Justin to go find you." My mom told me.

"I ran into him last night, but I was too tired to talk so I just headed to my room. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be back in an hour at the most." I said as I headed to the door. I was going to get a new phone right now, just to avoid being questioned about last night when I was trying to forget it all. I just wanted to push those thoughts to the back of my mind.

* * *

Later that day nobody had questioned me about the previous night's events, so it was the last thing on my mind. I decided to go to Harper's house after dinner since it was her last week here before she goes off to visit her parents. She's going to stay with her parents for about a month, so I'm really going to miss her since she's the only one that I mostly talk to. Making new friends was rarely on my mind, but I hope I can make a few friends while Harper was away.

By the time I left to Harper's house it was already 8pm. I made it outside, and started the walk to her house. It really wasn't that far from my house. I needed to talk to someone about yesterday. I can't keep this to myself.

After a few minutes I was at Harper's house, the lights were all turned off. It seemed as if nobody was home or maybe sleeping, but it's too early to be asleep. Or at least that's what I think. I just turned around and headed towards my house, I would call her since I got a new phone, but I left it at home.

I was already a few blocks close to my house, when the feeling of being watched came back. I closed my eyes for a brief second and once I opened them, I bolted towards my house. But at that precise moment I felt something tackle me to the ground. Everything is just a blur. I can't see the face and I can't concentrate on the voice. My mind is only on getting out of their grasp and run as fast as I can. Just as I make a move, their grip on me tightens and I feel myself getting dizzy. I can't find myself to speak anymore, so screaming for help is something I can't do at the moment. I finally saw the figure's face and it wasn't someone I knew. It was a teenaged boy I've never seen before. He has blond hair and red eyes which made me more scared than I already was at the moment.

"Who are you?" I asked him, barley above a whisper. Only a whisper, that's all I could manage to come out my mouth.

"That's none of your concern" And with that he dove into the crook of my neck and bit me. Waves of pain shot through my whole body and I screamed out in pain. I knew no one would help me anyway. And if they came to get me, it would be too late. It seemed the pain lasted for hours, but it was only a few seconds before he pulled away and left me there. I felt weak, I felt drained, and most of all I felt…dead. A few second later I was drowned into darkness.

**A/N: So… What do you guys think? Liked it? Hate it? Should I keep writing or just jump off a cliff knowing none of my dreams would come true? So anyways please review, I'd appreciate it if you do. And I at least want 5 REVIEWS for my story in order for me to Continue It, Please that's all I'm asking for! Happy reading to all, and to all a good review! =) **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So thank you everyone who reviewed. I think this one has more dialogue than the last one and I hope that's okay with you guys. Sorry it took so long to update. What was it, 9 or 11 days? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I made this longer. I think it's seems longer because of all the dialogue, so enough of me and go ahead and read the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.O.W.P or Camp Rock. I only did this disclaimer twice and I already hate it.**

Alex's P.O.V

A year passed since my life changed completely. I've been distant from my family. I have no friends here, Harper left 3 days ago. She went back to visit her parents for a month. So, now I'm here all alone again. I've figured out what I've become and I don't like it one bit.

_Flashback- Alex's P.O.V- 1 Year Ago_

I woke up in the streets feeling really thirsty. My throat was burning and it felt like I could hardly breathe. I felt a chill run up my body the minute a remembered why I was lying on the ground with a big bite mark on the side of my neck. The burning in my throat was causing me to breathe very uneasily.

"Are you okay?" I heard a deep voice ask behind me. I turned around quickly. It was a man, possibly my dad's age. The burning in my throat became worse and I couldn't find myself to answer his question.

I don't know what came over me, but one second I'm on the ground and the next I'm sprinting towards him. Then next thing I know, I bit into his neck and felt a warm liquid flow throughout my mouth, which seemed to satisfy my thirst. I pulled back just to see the man in my arms…dead. He was dead because of me. I killed the innocent man, who only asked if I was okay. And I answered him by thrusting my teeth into the crook of his neck and draining the blood and life out of him.

I put the man on the ground gently and ran back home, not looking back at any second. I didn't run normally, though. I ran faster than I ever ran before. I ran faster than any human. I didn't want to accept this, but that wouldn't make a difference. It wouldn't make anything better and it was too late now. I was already a monster. I was horrible creature. I was a vampire…

_End of Flashback_

"Alex…Alex…Alex are you okay?" my dad questioned me, knocking me out of my thoughts. We were both sitting on the couch, I guess whatever he was watching went on commercial. My dad reminded me of the man I killed and that one man wasn't my only victim that month. "Alex, are you okay? Answer me!"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just had something on my mind. Uh…I'm going for a walk." I responded and headed out the door. I just don't want anyone to find out of what I am. And I don't want to lose anybody important to me because of this.

When I made it outside, I spotted max with Justin by his side. Justin might be the only one that I talk to the most. He's the only that knows.

"Hey Alex, do you want to make a gum-ball with us?" Max asked. I just raised my brow and shook my head. "Oh…okay, so where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a walk, nothing big." I answered.

"Max, can you give me and Alex a minute?" Justin asked Max, who went into the substation. "So, what's really on your mind?"

"Nothing, I just want some time alone. That's all."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you? You know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, I know. It's alright, you don't have to worry so much about me, you know."

"Yes, I do. You're my little sister. It's like a law for a big brother to worry about his little sister. I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well it's already too late for that," I told him with a small smile. "Anyways, thanks Justin, for looking out for me."

"It's no problem. I'm always going to be there for you." He said while giving me a hug, which I returned. The hug only lasted for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"Okay enough with the mushy brother and sister moments. I going to go for my walk," I said, making him chuckle. "Are you seriously going to make a gum-ball with Max?"

"No, I'm going to convince him to tie dye t-shirts with me instead."

"Oh, well good luck on that." I told him, and then I walked away and headed the path to the park.

* * *

I miss going out, I mostly spend my time inside my room. Since today was cloudy, it's a great day for me to come out my room and head to the park. I hate being an immortal. Sure, you can live for an eternity, but I can't even go into the sun without my whole body burning. And I Do Not Sparkle!

I've gotten paler and my hair has gotten darker. My parents asked about why my hair was darker in color and I just told them I dyed it. As for me getting paler is another story my parents would always question me about. A part of me wants to tell my parents about my secret of being a vampire, while another part is scared of what they might think of me. Would they run away and leave me? I know Justin wouldn't, because he accepts me for who I am. I just can't imagine myself without my family by my side every step of the way.

"Hi. I was wondering if you could help me get my kite off the tree, please," A younger said, knocking me out of my thoughts. It's been the second time I've been pulled away from my mind this day. Can't anyone just please leave me alone? I decided to say yes just to get this over with.

"Alright, so which tree is your kite suck on?" I asked the girl, who pointed to a nearby tree just a few feet away from where we were standing. I walked up to it and began climbing it, which was really easy when you got super strength. Once I reached it, I grabbed it and jumped off the tree. I landed swiftly on my feet.

"Thank you," the little girl said after I handed her the kite. "Didn't it hurt when you jumped off the tree?"

"Uh…no…i-it didn't. I-I have really comfortable shoes on." I nervously responded.

"Oh…Okay. So, what's your name? My name is Amy and I'm 8 years old."

"I'm Alex…I don't think you need to know my age." I responded walking away. Lately I'm not a very social person. I know I was mean to whatever-her-name-is, but I just want to be alone.

* * *

Once I got home the first thing I did was take my shift down at the substation. I've been working more lately than I was last year. It makes me feel like I was normal again, like I was human. I would do anything to be human again, but there's nothing I can do.

"Alex can you please take table 5's order, please." My dad requested, while I was making my way to table 5. There was a guy who looked around Justin's age and a girl who was maybe around my age. They both had dark black hair, the girl had light brown eyes, and the boy had dark brown eyes.

"Can I get your order?" I asked the teenagers in front of me.

"Oh…we actually came here to see you," the guy told me. I just gave him a raised brow in return, because I have no idea of what he's talking about. "You're Alex, right? Alex Russo?"

"Yeah, but how do you know my name? And why would you want to see me anyway?" I asked him with curiosity in my voice. I have no idea who these guys are and I don't even know how they know me.

"We need your help. The werewolves are back and they're trying to create an army and attack the whole earth. Ryan is going around changing strong people who can help us win over the fight. We're in charge off recruiting them all." The girl answered.

"Okay I officially don't know what you guys are talking about. I know nothing about a werewolf army or anything about a Ryan. I don't even know you guys." I told them, all in one breath.

"Well we know you. We know you're a vampire and Ryan is the blonde you encountered, I believe 1 year ago." The guy told me. I just stood there taking in all the information. This is all new and confusing. I never thought these kinds of creatures existed; and here I am. I'm a vampire. Great, the werewolves just completed my list of 'The Worst Things I Need in My Life'.

"But my question is why? Why would he choose me? Out of all the other people he could turn into these monsters; why me?" I said almost at the verge of tears. That was the question that's been running throughout my mind since last year.

"He chose you because he didn't want the werewolves to take you. This was for your safety. This war started because of you. We were in charge to protect you and we couldn't let them take you away. You are the one they want!" the girl told me. I just stood there in shock. Why would I be so important to them that they went on and started a riot? What am I going to do?

**A/N: So, again, I'm so sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I had school in the way and then I didn't know what to write next. I wanted this to be longer than the last on so a tried my best. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys were satisfied. Thanks for reading. Please Review! Remember 5 reviews =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded. I thought since it was summer it would have been easier to update this story, because I didn't have to worry about school, but it's been harder. I had some family issues and a lot of other personal stuff happening this summer, so I couldn't find time to write. Since now they're fixed I hope I get to writing. And thank you so much to the people who reviewed/favorited/Alerted/etc. Okay, so enough of me and onto the story. =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.O.W.P or Camp Rock. *sigh* -_- **

Alex's P.O.V

"Did you get anything we just told you?" the girl asked after they explained some things I wanted to know. "Do you need any more information?"

"Okay, so let me get this straight. I was or am related to a guy named Damien who betrayed the werewolves and made the relationship between the vampires and werewolves even worse than it was before, right?" I asked as they both nodded. "Okay. One more question. How is Damien related to me?"

"Uhm…I'm sorry to tell you this but he's your…dad." I'm at loss of words. There is no way that my parents lied to me. I mean, they would've told me, wouldn't they? "Alex…Alex. Alex!" he shouted knocking me out of my reverie.

"You have got to be kidding. I started believing you guys with the werewolf thing, but I think I just stop believing you guys all together. I should've never stayed here and talk to you. There is no way some guy named Damien could be my father!" I was close to tears now. This can't be happening. It just can't! "I knew it was wrong of me to believe you. You're just strangers to me! I don't know anything about you, yet you two are saying you know almost everything about me! First you tell me I started this whole 'riot' and now you tell me I'm freaking adopted!"

"Alex calm down! We're sorry we had to tell you this, but we're here to protect you." The boy spoke. "And you have to calm down. You're already causing a scene" he added just above a whisper.

"I understand why you're feeling like this and I'm terribly sorry for this. I know you don't know who we are and I know you are confused, but you have to believe us." The brown-eyed girl spoke.

"Uhm excuse me, but Alex needs to get back to work. She'll talk to you later." I heard a deep voice coming from behind me. I turned around to have my eyes land on my dad. He was looking at them and then turned to me. I quickly wiped my eyes before any tears could cascade down my cheeks. "Table 3 needs their orders taken."

"I'll be right there dad."

"Uhm excuse me, but she has to come with us." The boy said to my father.

"I'm sure this can wait." Jerry replied.

"But this is really important." He argued.

"I'm sorry for Zach's behavior. We'll come back later, that is if that's okay with you Mr.…..Russo." the dark-haired girl cut in.

"Sure it's fine, but now is not a good time," Ugh why did he tell them it was fine? I don't want them to come back!" May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Jade." She responded extending her hand for my dad to shake. He gladly did and then turned to me.

"Hurry up and get their orders. You can go with them once you're done." He told me. I did as I was told and headed towards table 3. I looked back at them and saw them making their way towards the main entrance. I sighed when they made it outside. One question still hovering around inside my head: Am I really adopted?

Xxx

* * *

It's been a couple hours since they left, a couple hours with the question still roaming inside my head, a couple hours of me debating on whether I should ask someone if it's true.

I decided to ask. I have to know if it's true. I can't just sit here just wondering. I need to know.

I stood from the stool I was sitting on. My shift had come to an end a couple minutes ago. I went up the spiral steps and once I reached the top I spotted Justin sitting on the couch with what he claims are action figures; I just call them dolls.

"Justin, can I ask you something?" I asked as I approached him.

"You just did." He replied turning to look at me.

"Ugh! You know what I mean." I retorted.

"I do?"

"Justin!" I giggled out giving him a light push and finally sitting next to him on the couch.

"Okay, fine. I do," he said with a smile. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Uhm…well it's…did you see the girl and the guy I was talking to?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. This is harder than I thought. What if I'm not adopted and those guys were just making stuff up? I'd probably look like a fool for asking.

"Uh…do you mean the guys at table 5?" I nodded. "What about them?" I'll risk looking like a fool. I know it's stupid to believe a couple of stranger, but I _need _to know.

"Am I…a-adopted?" I questioned just above a whisper. My eyes were filling up with tears yet again. I looked down avoiding his gaze.

"Did they say that?" I nodded. My tears were already cascading down my cheeks. "Alex…I…" Just as he was about to say something my parents came up the spiral stairs.

"Alex the boy and the girl are back and they're asking for you." My dad informed me.

"She'll be right there." Justin answered for me. I guess my mom seemed to notice me, because the next thing I know she's pushing Justin aside and sitting right by my side.

"Mija what's wrong?" She asked concerned. She raised her hand up reaching towards my face, but I turned my head sideways preventing her from touching me. "Alex, what happened? Are you crying?"

"M-mom, am I…a-adopted?" I questioned with my vision focused on the floor, but blurred with tears. The room went silent after my question. I guess it's true. "W-Why didn't y-you tell me? Why d-did my life have t-to be a lie f-for 18 years? It hurts f-finding out y-you've been lied to for your w-whole life and having found out by a couple a strangers." I sobbed out. At this point I was crying even harder. My life is turning out to be a big mess. First I turned into a monster and my parents don't even know about it, I started a war with being born, and I found out I'm adopted! I wish I could just disappear into thin air and runaway from any trouble. I know that was the cowards way out, but if you were in my shoes you'd take it. The room was still in silence except for the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Excuse me, is Alex here?" I heard a male voice asked. I quickly recognize it as the guy that came here earlier today. I moved my gaze from the floor and into his direction, behind him was the girl he was with. "I'm sorry, would you want us to wait downstairs?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No," I wiped my tears away and got off the couch without looking at Theresa, Jerry, or Justin. "Let's go"

"Alex, where are you going?" Justin asked. I finally looked at him and he had a few tears down his cheeks. I then looked at Theresa and Jerry and they were both crying.

"Out" I replied in just above a whisper and pulled the girl and the boy by the hands downstairs.

Once downstairs I headed towards the exit and walked out with my grip still on both people. I kept walking absentmindedly throughout the street. I stopped when I was a few blocks away from the sub shop.

Alex, are you okay?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I turned to the owner of the voice.

"Does it actually look like I'm okay?" exclaimed a little harsher than I intended to. "I'm not. First I turn into one of the blood-sucking demons, who I never even knew existed, then I'm informed that I started a war between the wolves, because they want to _kill _me, and then I find out I was lied to for my whole life!" I turned back and started walking away until I felt a strong arm pull me back.

"Alex you have to come with us. This is for your safety. You will get to see your real parents there." The dark-haired boy assured me.

"Why would _they _want to see me? They were the ones who wanted nothing to do with me! That's why they left me alone, didn't they?"

"They didn't want the wolves hurt you." I pulled out of his grip and ran. I wanted to get away, so that's what I'm doing…

**A/N: So how was that? Good? Bad? Thank you, again, to everyone who reviewed that means a lot to me. Each review made me smile like an idiot. Thanks for also sticking with me. And I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner. Please review.**


End file.
